Animalroid
by AliceGold
Summary: After moving into a new apartment Alice invites many intresting charaters in her home from a blond wolf lad, Yandee Myroid and a kind Fairy. This shows their everyday life and werid moments they have while living together! Based of four games all by Ambition the games are 'Animal Boyfriend', 'Moe Can Change', 'Fairy Doll' and 'Dream Girlfriend'. They are great games to check out on
1. The blond Wolf

My name is Alice Gold and the other day I moved into my apartment where I be living while I attend collage doing a bakery course. I finished packing during the evening when the door bell rang, I closed the final box and headed towards the door where and man in a Animal Department uniform appeared at the door way; a few years ago we learnt a few animals had the talent to turn human and a few of us take them in to teach them about being human. Next to the man a large blond wolf stood by him,

"Are you miss Gold?" the man asked holding some paper work in his hands as the blond wolf walks into the house and transforms into a tall man with blond hair, he was wearing a white T-shirt with a golden flowers paten on and jeans, his ears and tail where still showing.

"Yes, I'm Alice Gold" I answer looking towards the wolfs ears that were moving slightly,

"Okay please sign the ID card and paperwork" the man asks handing over the paper work to me which I start to read and sign,

"I guess this place isn't too bad" The blond wolf says sitting down on the floor next to the sofa.

I hand the paperwork back and place the ID into my pocket for safe keeping before walking over to blond wolf. "So do you have a name?" I ask sitting on the sofa staring at is ears,

"You can name me... Just don't give me a name you'd give a pet like Fluffy..." He glare towards me and I think of a name I think would suit him.

"Julius, I think that should be your name" I say

"I guess it's okay" Julius looks a bit thankful for having a normal name given to him as his ears twitched slightly drawing my attention back to them "What?" he asks staring at me curiously.

"Oh it's nothing important... Is there anything you like to eat? I say avoiding the question

"I guess I like food like fried chicken, sashimi and pulled pork." He answered, I noticed they were all meats but I guess he is a wolf. I turn the TV on and find an episode of Charmed playing which I decide to watch.

"You can sit on the sofa you know" I mention as he was still sitting on the floor; he looked at the sofa with an odd look before slowly sitting on it and starting at me checking to see if it was okay, he was pretty cute doing this and I found myself petting his head unconsciously which causes him to jump a little,

"Sorry" I quickly retract my hand from is head,

"No, it's okay you just startled me.." he goes a shade of pink with his eats twitching slightly before transforming back into his wolf form and brushes his fur against my hand egging me to pet him more which I do. I continue to pet him while watching TV until both of us fell asleep with him curled up next to me. He is heavy but I don't mind it too much.

* * *

I'll be introducing the others soon and the chapter will be about what happens during the events.


	2. A Fairy doll

It has been a few weeks since Julius move in and life was pretty normal. I had learnt a lot of about like how he's a pretty good cook and is into reading romance novels which he was embarrassed for me to find out. I had started college and my course was going okay but I felt bad for Julius who was trapped in the house when I was at college… Julius loved being out of the house and enjoyed going for long walks during the weekends when we would go out. It's the weekend meaning me and him are heading out for one of his 'walks'. "Come on, I want to leave before it gets dark" he comments at 10am, I had also learnt while he spoke harshly he didn't mean most of it and would find ways to apologize later for it…

"I'm coming" I called while walking over to him with a basket which causes his tail to sway as he looks closer at the basket "I thought we could go to the park and a panic would be good before it gets cold" I say moving the basket away from him,

"I guess that's a nice idea" He says coldly with his tail still swaying happily which I still found cute. As we walked out of the house I felt a cool breeze meaning autumn was on its way, we walk along the path looking up towards the trees that had started to change colour and the once green leaves had started to turn golden brown. Walking in silence I let my thoughts take over as I thought about my college which I had a report due in next week; it's wasn't large but it'd been a long time since I had to write one so I was unsure how to go about it… I looked at Julius who was looking around and I wonder how it feels to seem really tall compared to be a wolf?

We soon come to a set of shops on the way to the park and one catches my eye; a Fairy Doll shop which sold Fairy dolls. I had read somewhere that fairies can't live in the human world without being in a Fairy doll body. The shop was colourful with lots of cute pictures of fairy dolls advertised

"I wonder what they are like." Julius wonders while also looking

"Do you want to have a look?" I ask wanting to go in to look around and pull him into the shop, inside there was lots of items from brushes to clothing, I had wondered if I should get one but was unsure how Julius would react to one in the house.

"I guess they are kinda cute" Julius stares at a picture

"Then why don't we get one? I mean I feel bad having you alone in the apartment while I'm at college" I say thinking back to before and Julius stops to think deeply before nodding slowly

"I suppose having one around might make it okay but it's not like I'm overly bothered or anything…" He says contradicting his swaying tail again. I go over to the shop clerk and sign some paper work and soon a small fairy with white hair and green eyes appears from the fairy portal.

"Hello I'm Cookie!" The small fairy says floating towards me with a huge smile. After we head over to the park where I learn Cookie is quiet the piglet and she ate most of the food but I feel happy having a new member to the family.


	3. Yandere Myroid

I am glad to announce that Cookie and Julius get on great and don't seem to have much issue with each other expect when Cookie eats Julius snacks he make for college for me…. The other day I came home to see them crashed out on the sofa watching TV. I am now standing at my door staring at a large package… I look at the label and it says 'Dear my darling daughter, I heard these are all the range in New York and thought I would buy you one. From dad' I knew anything from my dad wasn't going to be that great as mum that the ability to get good gifts not him… I slowly bring the heavy box into the living room where Julius and Cookie stand looking at the box as I explain that my dad has sent it for some unknown reason, I slowly open the box to see a green haired girl curled up in the dox with a manual next to her; the manual explains that she is a Myroid meaning a realistic robot. I read the instructions which is something I rarely do as I'm the type of person who figures things out as I go but I didn't want to break her.

I slowly finish setting her up but apparently my dad had set her personality already and I wasn't allowed to see what it was until activation. I press the on button on the back of her neck and she slowly boots up as her eyes turn red; she slowly stands up and looks around the room to look at Julius and cookie; a very small frown appears before she turns to look at me with a wide smile "I'm Sydney, I am your myroid" She grabs my hands and gives them a small squeeze "I hope we'll be very close friends" Sone how when she said 'close' I felt she meant it differently than what it should mean and I look towards Julius who's eyes were focused to Sydney with a nervous look and only when I learned her personality type did I understand by slight fear she's a 'Yandere'

"What was my dad thinking…" I said later on to Julius,

"I'll keep an eye on her so don't be too worried" He says patting my head to reassure me a little.


End file.
